The Ghost's Tale
by Elvendork Amell
Summary: A young Harry Potter meets a young Nobody Owens in the park graveyard one day.


_This interrupted my James/Anders fic because the idea would not leave me alone. A young Harry Potter meets a young Nobody Owens in the graveyard. It may end up being turned into something, but for now..._

The Ghost's Tale

A young bespectacled boy was walking towards the strange contortion of bushes and trees curiously. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were too preoccupied arguing with some parents. A father who insisted Dudley Dursley had pushed their son off of the swing. Harry had taken the opportunity to disappear out of sight and investigate what was on the other end of the park rather than sit in the corner of the playground playing by himself. Dudley had made sure that none of the other children went anywhere near him. It was the middle of the summer holidays so the day was really hot, Harry had been longingly staring at the children around the ice cream van desperate for the Durlseys to have a sudden personality transplant and buy him one.

Harry looked determinedly at the trees in front of him: luckily he was a fair climber and scrawny so he easily managed to get through. Although, he did tear the hem of Dudley's old jeans slightly. He ignored this however and took in his surroundings. He had reached an eerily beautiful graveyard. Something about the place had Harry entranced as he slowly walked through inspecting each of the graves. Most of the stones had inscriptions in a language Harry did not understand, he had read a book in the library that week whilst hiding from Dudley's gang at school, it about the Ancient Romans and wondered if they were written in Latin. The entire graveyard was strange, Harry felt this strange power radiating from the whole place. It was strange and he almost sense that he was on the edge of the world or perhaps in between two. Harry was examining a gravestone when he saw a small eye peering at him from the bushes. Harry slowly edged towards the bushes towards what appeared to be a small boy.

"Hello there," Harry said shyly. The small, pale boy came out of the bushes towards him and nodded. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I'm Nobody, Nobody Owens," the boy whispered back.

"Nobody?" Asked Harry curiously. The boy nodded and shrugged.

"Everyone calls me Bod," Bod replied.

"Are your family here?" Bod nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'll show you." Bod gestured for Harry to follow him. Bod took him towards the gravestones of Mr and Mrs Owens. "They're my parents." Bod whispered sitting peacefully on the grave. Harry looked at him with a sorrowful understanding look.

"My parents are dead too," Harry replied sadly. Bod turned around enthusiastically taking Harry's comment to mean he was also raised by ghosts. He had never met another child who had been in the same situation.

"Are they in the graveyard?" Bod asked, Harry shrugged.

"I have no idea, my aunt and uncle have never told me," Harry responded curiously.

"We could try find them?" Harry nodded enthusiastically as him and Bod began climbing over gravestones. Bod knew every stone off by heart and had learnt to read from them so wondered if their names would be familiar.

"What are they called?"

"Lily and James Potter," Harry said inspecting the writing he could not read on an old almost broken gravestone coated in ivy. Bod looked confused.

"I don't think they are here, but we can look?" Bod said helplessly. So that is what they did. Harry stared and read every gravestone hopefully but did not once read his parents names. His strange new friend didn't seem to find it either. Every time Harry looked upon a new name, a fresh sense of disappointment filled him. "I'm sorry," Bod began sadly. "I can't seem to find them."

"That's okay, you tried your best." Harry said reassuringly. That's when he heard his Uncle Vernon shouting his name angrily in the distance. "I better get back," Harry said hurriedly. Bod nodded understanding.

"You will come back though?" Bod replied hopefully, Harry nodded.

"Next time I come back to the park," Harry promised making Bod smile. "Bye." Harry said before turning around and running back through the trees. Bod watched his new friend disappear feeling, for the first time, not quite so alone.


End file.
